A Psychological Study of Sitiroines Among the Nacirema
by afallentree
Summary: A study of an enigmatic social disease often experienced by post-adolescent Nacirema. This study is a continuation of the famous study 'Body Rituals of the Nacirema', by Anthropologist Horace Miner.


A Psychological Study of Sitiroines Among the Nacirema

Among the post-adolescent population of the Nacirema exists a persistent affliction ravaging the conscious of those only steps away from the first rites of Nacirema adulthood. This affliction is marked a by lethargy common in illness; however the affliction seems to be purely of the mind as there is no physiological reaction from the body. Despite that, this affliction is all too real to its victims who struggle to retain mental functionality within mandatory educational rites. As these post-adolescent Nacirema are on the cusp adulthood, they seem to revert back to their childhood inabilities. They are seemingly restless and often exhibit common symptoms of this affliction which affects their performance in these rites.

In my research into this mysterious malady, I interviewed several young Nacirema, with the aid of a translator, also a young Nacirema, and a lot of waiting for them to respond to me as they were all transfixed in social ventures, seemingly attached to their mobile communicators. Through which they discuss social plans with others, while scholarly purists are thrown to the wind. I observed that the symptoms most of these Nacirema suffer from involve an acute inability to complete, or even begin, required tasks. The cause or origin of this aliment remains ambiguous at best as it seems this psychological inability is a figment of their own minds. Perhaps it's cultural.

This enigmatic illness has been known to cause even the highest achieving of the young Nacirema to consider not completing a task or 'winging' a skill trial. Many Nacirema report the urge not to complete tasks or to quit, technically 'dropping out' as they are so close to the end. Those who would weep over a poor mark in these skill trials have now adopted a carefree attitude regarding their rites. In my observations I have taken note of the differences of dress among post-adolescent Nacirema and their younger counterparts. The younger adolescents take pride in their attire, while the post-adolescent Nacirema express their carefree attitude by pushing the limits of the dress code. Namely wearing sleeping clothes as an inherent psychological expression of their distaste of rising so early in the day.

The lack of attention in these rites, usually attributed by the mysterious psychological compulsion to socialize, and or to watch the agonizingly slow ticking of the time mechanism upon the wall. Disregarding the life lessons being taught before them as if it were meaningless drabble. Severe psychological effects in motivation, cognition, and remembrance of valuable educational information are lost as the post-adolescent Nacirema longing for the days of freedom grows exponentially. Due to this extreme lack of motivation, coupled with the droning of their Nacirema elders, there is excessive number of absences that can only be explained by a socially communicable disease.

My observations note that they are instantly unaffected by the illness once they start doing anything, but what is required of them by their elders. Nearly every young Nacirema reported experiencing these symptoms, therefore it's clear, no one is safe. Sadly, there is no known cure for this ambiguous ailment that stifles any attempt to work, concentrate in educational rites, or complete tasks. No amount of prescribed sleep or caffeinated beverages that would increase their energy and thus, provide vigor with which they could complete their work. However, these treatments had the opposite effect, the Nacirema slept into the day hours, sleeping in order to avoid their rites. Among those I gave the energy beverages used their newfound stamina for social purists and late nights of watching colorful moving picture boxes. Perhaps this affliction is simply youthful rebellion given a voice deep within the physique of the young Nacirema, or perhaps, it's just laziness.


End file.
